


sometimes i do

by cuddlyaho



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, its short and im too tired to proofread sorry, minor kevin/roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyaho/pseuds/cuddlyaho
Summary: He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, hoping that if there was in fact a god somewhere out there, the boys wouldn't notice.They did notice.





	sometimes i do

**Author's Note:**

> i never write anything but i was bored so  
> based on an actual experience my mother has had with pekka (with details added, obviously)  
> it's short and probably bad sorry!

It's not like their relationship was a secret, the boys knew about it. Juuse just preferred to keep  _that_ part of the relationship private, but as he looked at himself in the mirror he knew that wasn't going happen. Things had gotten a little well... rough last night, and Juuse's torso and neck were covered in hickeys and bite marks. Pekka had already taken off, he always like to get to practice early, so Juuse was left alone with this problem. 

He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, hoping that if there was in fact a god somewhere out there, the boys wouldn't notice.

* * *

 

They did notice. They definitely noticed. Juuse could feel their eyes on him as he removed his shirt. It was quiet for a moment, nobody wanted to say anything in fear of accidentally offending Juuse, the last time they picked on him it had gone just a little too far.

PK was the first to break the silence. " _Jeez_ Peks! You could've gone easier on the kid!"

Pekka chuckled lightly, and just like that the heavy feeling dissipated and the normal jovial mood returned.

"Honestly," Roman began, laughing softly as he tightened his skates. "It looks like he got attacked by an animal."

"You have no room to talk Roman." Kevin squinted at his boyfriend, a grin spread across his face.

PK let out a loud whistle, laughing loudly. "Who could've guessed we have two animals in the room?"

Juuse's face was redder than a cherry, and he was pretty sure he was about to explode from embarrassment. "Can we shut up about my sex life? We have practice and we were supposed to be out there five minutes ago. 

That got them to stop talking, for now at least.

* * *

 

Juuse had completely forgotten that they were supposed to meet some contest winners after practice, in fact he didn't remember until Pekka had come back to the locker room to hurry him up. He dashed to get ready, and was relieved to find the winners hadn't come yet. It seemed it would just be him and Pekka meeting them, and he was quite excited.

One of the Predators' interns walked around the corner, two girls trailing behind them. As they walked up the intern turned to the girls, "This is Pekka, and this is Juuse." They said, pointing to them. "Although I'm sure you know that." 

Juuse grinned, waving. Pekka also waved, smiling at the girls. "It's nice to meet you two."

The girls seemed to relax slightly, and the intern turned to them once more. "See, I told you he doesn't bite."

Pekka smirked, glancing at Juuse for a second. "Well, sometimes I do."


End file.
